Go Daddy!
by hinatohimawari
Summary: Mukuro curved a smile, "Ku fu fu. And who might you be?" The other two girls had approached their sister. They nodded amongst themselves before glancing up before the tall, dark blue haired man, "We're your daughters."


**Disclaimer: **Other than the characters created by Amano Akira, the rest belongs to me as well as the plot. I'm simply a good fan of this anime/manga who likes to use her characters as a part of my stories. So any similarities to any other stories are purely coincidence. Thank you :)

**Title**: **Go Daddy!**

**Author**: Saku

**Genre(s)**: General/Family

**Rating**: K

**Chapter One**: **We're Your Daughters!**

They turned left to a corner and resumed walking, following the map she held. Both of them had held hands just in case they might get separated and that they feared someone might kidnap them. Even though they looked young, it doesn't look like they were playing down the streets more like the trio were trying to find something or someone around that area.

One of them spoke, nudging the other person beside her, "Mitsuru-chan, are you sure this is the right way?" she gulped as she viewed her surroundings. Though the neighborhood doesn't seem that scary, she just felt uncomfortable and unsafe. How she wished they would just go home already. But yet again, they didn't have a home to begin with. Their last home was taken away already by the landlord and the only way to survive was to find that man. And they've only been living with their grandparents for the past few months.

"Of course! We'll be fine! I know it's around here somewhere but I can't seem to find which house it is", Mitsuru confessed, still walking ahead. She was holding the map and knew that it was the only thing left for them to get through this. As soon as they find that man, the safer they were. But in the pit of her stomach, she began to develop feelings. What if that man didn't want them? What if that man decided to sell them to another family? Her face paled thinking about it. Shaking the idea away, she tried to remain positive. She didn't want her sisters to find out that she was worried. She of course the eldest had to be strong or not, the three of them wouldn't survive.

Mitsuru dragged her sisters with her until they reached a T-junction. She read the map again. Her expression showed confusion and her sister, Mikuni didn't like it at all. She grabbed her sister's arm this time, "Mitsuru-chan?"

"I think we're lost, Mikuru-chan, Mikuni-chan", she tried not to sound too disappointed.

Mikuru showed a little fear in her eyes, "B-but, it's getting dark!" Once realizing the weather, Mitsuru looked up to the sky and saw the dark clouds were approaching. Heavy rain might be coming or even a storm at worst. She needed to act fast. She scanned around the area and founded a place where they could take shelter for the moment. Rushing towards that place, they finally made it and the sky tore up, bringing down heavy rain.

"We'll stay here for a moment then, Mikuru-chan, Mikuni-chan. Come here", she signaled her sisters to come near her. Mitsuru wrapped her arms around her sisters warmly, so they wouldn't get wet. She rather sacrificed herself than making her sisters sick.

"Mitsuru-chan, you're gonna get wet!" Mikuni gasped as she saw the rain getting the better of them especially Mitsuru. Mitsuru's clothes started to get soaked by the rain but she managed to put a smile, comforting her younger sisters.

"Don't worry. A little rain won't hurt me", she smiled trying to assure her sisters. Mikuru and Mikuni only nodded without further objections. They witnessed the rain fall until it stopped after awhile.

"Mikuru-chan, the rain stopped. Let's go", Mitsuru beamed as the sun was seen, shining brightly above the sky. She literally dragged her sisters out of their shelter and soon, they continued walking down the streets again.

Mitsuru pulled out the map from one of her pockets. She looked horrified once she saw the map was soaking wet and the letters were blurred, "Mikuru-chan. Mikuni-chan—" She paused as both of her sisters got her attention.

"W-What?" stuttered Mikuru.

"The map—" she trailed off, afraid to continue her sentences.

"Oh no!" she gasped, horrified to what she was seeing. "What are we going to do, Mitsuru-chan?" she started to sob. Mitsuru felt guilty all of a sudden. Maybe it was a bad idea to try to find him after all these years. Maybe it was best that they hadn't have started this adventure from the beginning. But now that they were lost, they didn't even know how to find their way back to their grandparents' place.

XOXO

Sawada Tsunayoshi took another sipped from his hot cup of coffee he had ordered earlier. He placed back his cup onto its saucer and smiled seeing that she had returned from the girl's toilet. He stood, retrieving a few plastic bags from the unoccupied seat and offered a hand to the woman who was now behind him, picking up her handbag.

She took his hand and they left the café after paying the correct amount at the cashier. They decided to take a stroll down the old streets of where they used to live. Since Tsuna had became the official tenth leader of Vongola, he had moved to a much bigger house; a mansion to be precise, along with all his guardians and family members. He decided after much persuading and threats from Reborn, the baby home tutor, it was actually time to just go with the flow; accepting the title and became the tenth leader. Everyone was delighted especially for the ninth that had always wanted to resign the title and passed it down to Tsuna.

Not long after the inheritance ceremony, the ninth became bed-ridden and doctors found no cure to his sickness. It was only a matter of time before his soul was taken. Though a saddening event, Tsuna was told to get himself a wife before he passed away. He wanted to secure the line by having a secure heir. Well, Tsuna was quite embarrassed as he hadn't yet confessed to the one and only crush that he had for years. Afterwards, he had the courage to bring up a romantic confession and later they dated for several months only to find the ninth's health condition was getting worse.

And only after that he proposed to Kyoko which she gladly accepted. Miura Haru took everything rather nicely, though she had always loved Tsuna since they first met. It was pretty shocking for her but she was happy that her best friend was finally getting married. Miura Haru moved on and found herself dating with the current Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Everything went well so far and Tsuna was doing a little shopping with Kyoko for the wedding gifts to be given out to the guests who attended. But though looking at the bags they were carrying, it seemed they didn't make much progress with that. But he didn't mind at all as long as he was able to spend time with his soon-future wife and they still had two and a half months to go before the actual wedding. So there were still plentiful of time perhaps.

"Tsu-kun", he finally snapped out from his own thoughts as Kyoko called him whilst squeezing his hand a little. He turned to her and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still smiling at her.

Kyoko pointed out at something by the lamp post, "Those little girls seemed lost." She let go of Tsuna's hand, neglecting him to approach the girls. She then tapped at one of the girls who looked stunned to see her.

What was more shocking was that the girls looked exactly the same; same indigo hair and dark blue eyes! She curved her lips, forming a smile and kneeled, meeting at their eye level. She made a wild conclusion that they looked pretty much like Rokudo Mukuro but the feminine version without the mismatched colored eyes.

"Are you girls looking for something?" Kyoko asked politely, trying not to scare them, seeing the two girls hid behind their eldest sister who stood protectively in front of them.

"W-we're l-lost", she muttered, looking down at the ground as if it was far more interesting than meeting her eyes.

"Mitsuru-chan, mama told not to talk to strangers", whispered the girl behind her who clutched onto her sister's arm.

"I know but they look nice", Mitsuru whispered back, who had her eyes staring at Kyoko's innocent eyes and Tsuna who was now approaching them.

Kyoko smiled warmly at them, "I'll help you then." She then turned to Tsuna who already stood behind her now. Tsuna looked down at Kyoko, raising an eyebrow, already knowing what she was thinking. "We still have time before dinner. I think we should at least help them, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna nodded, pulling out his phone from one of his pockets, "I'll call the driver to pick us up then."

"Do you girls live around here?" Kyoko turned back to them again.

The trio shook their head in unison. Kyoko's face dropped, already feeling pity for the girls, "Who are you looking for then?"

"We want to find Rokudo Mukuro. Do you know him?" Mitsuru bravely asked.

Hearing the said name, Tsuna immediately shrieked, "Hieeeee! What do you want from him?" Though Tsuna was a grown man, he still got his usual attitude of shrieking like a girl everytime he was shocked. Kyoko giggled afterwards, not used to Tsuna's behavior. It seemed all the wedding preparations plus the continuous papers he had to sign were stressing him out lately and it was good to see his old self back even for a moment.

XOXO

The main living room is where most of the members gathered. The room was pretty large which was estimated to fit 100 people and elegant when viewed from the top. A brightly lit crystal chandelier lit brightly at the center of the room. As for the ceiling, there were pretty patterns; mainly reborn carvings on it which was recommended by the one and only; Reborn after much persuading to the contractor. As for the ground level, sofas of different shape and sizes were arranged neatly either around the grand fireplace or the coffee table which was in the middle of the room. Access of books was not a problem as stairs of bookshelves was hung onto the walls. Other than that, family pictures and portraits were arranged and nailed onto the walls firmly. It was such a pleasant room alright that pretty much everyone liked to leisure there excluding for Hibari Kyoya of course as he hated the crowd very much.

Even though he accepted the invitation to lived at the mansion, he was either in his room with his faithful little friends namely Roll and Hibird or out to elsewhere which Tsuna pretty much guessed correctly; their old school.

"Yare, yare, I lost again!" Lambo yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. The others who witnessed him laughed abruptly seeing him lose for the third time that day. They were playing a game of Uno and whoever loses gets his face drawn with colored markers by the other players. As you can see, Lambo's face was now nearly full with black markers. There was one written with red ink marker; 'aho-shi'. And there was another drawing of a weird looking cow using a yellow ink marker.

Yamamoto Takeshi had his right eye drawn like a bruised eye with the black ink marker whereas, Sasagawa Ryohei had a well-drawn alien pictured on his left cheek. They looked pretty funny and the only person who hadn't had his face drawn was Gokudera Hayato. He was quite proud of himself for being able to calculate everyone's moves.

At another part of the room, MM was arguing with Joshima Ken who fought with her for the remote control to the flat screen TV. It seemed MM won after bribing Ken with a bar of yummy chocolates. Chrome Dokuro who witnessed everything remained silent and watched them with pure amusement. But her laughing stopped as MM glared at her menacingly. Chrome gulped inwardly, sinking into his own seat. Kakimoto Chikusa was nowhere to be found but Futa D. Stella was the last person to saw him. According to him, Chikusa went out to get Ken more chocolates as commanded by Ken himself.

"Marie-san, please call down Mukuro as soon as possible", asked Tsuna as soon as his black coat was removed. He threw his coat on the sofa and pulled out his tie before collapsing on to the sofa behind him. Kyoko had already led the three little girls to another sofa which wasn't far from where Tsuna had sat. She excused herself from them to prepare something for them to drink. She was quite fond towards the three girls and hoped to have her own soon.

It wasn't long after that, Rokudo Mukuro descended down the stairs wearing a loose long-sleeved shirt together with a pair of blue jeans. He found the person who had called him and immediately approached him. Slowly walking towards him, he saw three little girls sitting nearby as he passed by. They looked very familiar to him; same hair color and eye color as his, but other than that, he wasn't able to recognize them.

"What is it Tsunayoshi?" he asked with much boredom in his voice.

Tsuna abruptly sat up straight seeing him, "Ah, you are here—" before he could finish his sentences, Tsuna witnessed as one of the little girls approached Mukuro.

Feeling a soft tug from the helm of his shirt, he looked down to see a girl; from one of the trio now standing in front of him, looking nervously, "E-excuse me sir, are you Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro curved a smile, "Ku fu fu. And who might you be?"

The two other girls had approached their sisters. They nodded amongst themselves before glancing up before the tall, dark blue haired man, "We're your daughters."

XOXO

**Created On**: Jan 8th, 2011

**Finished On: **Jan9th, 2011

Constructive criticisms are allowed so I can improve in my writing. Do not be harsh to me, I get easily annoyed and mad with that.

Review if you like please.


End file.
